Three Kids
by Sheffield93
Summary: Time Will Tell (6x05) happened in Season 3. When Doyle says that they're married, living in New York , she's a senator and they have three kids she doesn't know which one that she finds most alarming. Castle's reaction is just to ask "Senator?" The reaction she comes out with is "Three kids?"


Prompt from veraflynns on Tumblr "Simon Doyle case happened in s3"

* * *

><p>They managed to track Ward down to the old plant. Castle had joked about them always going to creepy places together.<p>

After the initial chaos which meant Castle had to rescue Beckett from Ward who had his hands around her throat then the cuffing of Doyle, she called for backup and returned to Ward's board of clippings.

She's looking through the stuff that's collected on the floor when she hears Doyle say "I can't believe you marry her." Time seems to stop; this couldn't be a worse time. She managed to avoid the gaze of anyone, most importantly Castle. He seems to take it all in his stride though then asks "how do you know I marry her?" It's as if it is a given conclusion that they'll end up marrying. They're not even in a relationship.

Still trying to ignore them, she doesn't want to be involved in this conversation. Time travel doesn't exist, this guy is mentally ill and needs committing. Doctor Holloway needs a call, maybe he'll be able to take Castle away too.

When Doyle says that they're married, living in New York , she's a senator and they have three kids she doesn't know which one that she finds most alarming. Castle's reaction is just to ask "Senator?" The reaction she comes out with is "Three kids?" She never saw herself having three kids, two kids probably because she didn't like being an only child and it would have always been a challenge as a cop with a full time working husband not a writer who can stay...no stop not going there.

Castle only gives her a quick look before turning back to the maniac who thinks he's from the future. She sure as hell won't be a senator, she just won't. She hates the politics in the precinct never mind living it.

In the car on the way back to the precinct she can't get any of it out of her head. If she was truly honest with herself marrying Castle is not that far-fetched. He's the man who makes her feel happy, safe too. Why did he have to run off to the Hampton's with his ex-wife? They could have had something, instead she spent several months of her life in a nowhere relationship, so when Josh said he was off to Haiti she told him their relationship was over. She never wants a relationship with someone who is gone half the time.

She doesn't need to look at Castle to hear the happiness in his voice, unfortunately for her the writer is playing in to Doyle's delusions because he thinks time travel can exist too. Or at least he messes with her about it.

* * *

><p>She closes her eyes momentarily when they're stopped at traffic lights hoping to ease the pain in her eyes caused by the headache that she's got. When she sees herself in the loft with a significant baby bump and a child that has the looks of her partner and her smile she changes to shake her head from the image. It scares her, she knows that if she wants a family those years can't be far off but, argh, why now? She wants these images to leave her. She's broken out of it with a nudge from Castle telling her the lights have changed. Shit. He'll know she's been thinking and he'll know about what. How can she avoid him for the rest of the day? That'll probably only make it worse though, she hates this case...a lot.<p>

* * *

><p>She thinks that she's gotten away without him bringing it up when she's putting on her coat to go home when he speaks, "Kate, we need to talk about what he said earlier."<p>

"No we don't, he's crazy and making it up as he goes along." She replies avoiding his gaze while tidying her desk.

"You could have ignored him completely but no you responded of your shock at us having three kids. Not that you would be a senator or even that we will be married."

She's got no choice but to look at him now, "Castle-"

"Kate, is it that farfetched that we would end up married?" No response or input from Kate so he continues "With kids?"

"No." She whispers in response, it's barely audible but the answer is correct.

"So can I take you out to dinner?" Castle asks.

She nods in response, maybe this case wasn't so bad after all. At least it is solved now. "Pick me up at 8?"

"Okay." He answers, running off to organise their evening out. Some would call it a first date but in reality they've been out and done things together that couples do just not as a couple.

* * *

><p>It's six years later when the third set of pregnancy tests she's ever taken come up positive. Shit. Three positives, looks like that man back from 2011 was right. No, no, he wasn't it was just a lucky guess that's all. It was easy to see even then that her and Castle got along well.<p>

The first scan is what knocks her for some. They're having twins. She's going to have to carry two little babies. Shit. Her body really will never be the same again. Having just recovered from the last pregnancy, their second child at only eleven months, argh, he's so getting the snip. They're not going to have sex once these two, who will destroy her insides if they're anything like their siblings, are born until he's had the snip.

He's sat by her side when he mutters, "Doyle was wrong."

The audacity of that man.

She manages to lean over to hit him square in the chest, "I hate you." She can see him feigning being hurt, although she did hit him pretty hard.

Then the slight chuckle from the doc who is no doubt holding back laughter.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading.<p> 


End file.
